Jeopardy
by seizetheday224
Summary: Ben finds Jeopardy! while surfing channels. A competition ensues.


Ben, having a lack of much else to do on a lazy winter night, plopped down on the antique couch in the parlor. The only touch of the 21st century in the room was the plasma TV he and Abigail had put in. He flipped through the channels, and was consistently let down by his favorites: Discovery, History, and National Geographic. Well, Pawn Stars was actually on, but he didn't have the patience for those overweight _scheissekopfs_, as Abigail liked to say. They may have a lot of good history, but they definitely didn't deserve it in Ben's mind. After some more listless channel surfing, Ben stumbled upon _Jeopardy!_ An amused smile curved his lips. He had a knack for trivia. Leaning back into the sofa, Ben assumed his thinking position: crossed legs, chin cupped in hand. A bespectacled contestant chose "State Capitals" for $600. Ben wanted to laugh out loud. So pitifully easy!

"In 1786 it was chosen to replace Charleston-,"Alex Trebek said, only to be interrupted by one Ben Gates:

"Columbia."

"Illinoisans-,"

"Springfield." _This is the stuff of second grade_, Ben thought. The next contestant, a 30-something woman with too much makeup, chose "The Flagpole" for $600.

"50 flagpoles encircle this Washington D.C. landmark." Trebek said. This time, two voices in unison answered him.

"Washington Monument," Ben and Abigail said together. Ben turned to see Abigail, still wearing her glasses from doing office work. She was wrapped in a cashmere robe and held a cup of coffee.

"Playing Jeopardy, are you?" she asked with a smirk, "Isn't that an insult to your superior intellect?"

"No, in fact, it is not an insult, Abby, it is merely a way for me to prove it," Ben responded, purposely using the pet name she grudgingly allowed him to use.

"Ah, I see," Abigail smiled and descended onto the couch, draping her legs over Ben's lap. The next question was "Around the Room" for $400.

"A minbar is part of this room," Trebek stated.

"A mosque!" Abigail exclaimed, just a split second before Ben. She playfully stuck out her tongue at him. As Trebek confirmed her victory, Ben rolled his eyes.

"Starting in 1949, this organization now includes the U.S., Norway, and 23 other countries."

A second of silence from the dynamic duo.

"NATO!" Ben cried triumphantly. Abigail elbowed him in the side.

"Hey, no need to get violent," he scolded with mock seriousness. Fifteen questions and a Daily Double later, the score stood at 8 Abigail and 7 Ben, which included five ties, all resolved by intense Rock Paper Scissors. At last, the Final Jeopardy had come. The couple had kept track of how much "money" they had won individually.

Category: African Countries. Wagers: $6000 and $8000. Real life prize: Full possession of both Boston Tea Tables.

"This country is home to the Fula, Yoruba, and Igbo tribes." Ben and Abigail were both prepared with pencil and scrap paper. As the familiar waiting music played, there was much scribbling, erasing, cursing, hair pulling and temple rubbing. At last, time was up.

"Nigeria," they chorused. The couple looked at each other intently. Their answers matched…but did their money? After a little mental and written addition, the verdict was a tie. Ben and Abigail gazed at each other fiercely, fists thrust forward. They already knew the spiel: best two out of three.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Ben bested paper with scissors, and fist pumped silently. Abigail angrily muttered in German. Once again, they chanted before unleashing their weapons. Abigail's rock crushed Ben's scissors. Now it was all down to the last round. Ben rubbed his hands together and cracked his neck anxiously. Abigail bit her lip and wiggled her fingers.

"Rock! Paper! SCISSORS!" The final victor was Abigail's paper, that seemingly harmless of the three, smothering rock.

"YES!" Abigail cried, and leaped off the couch, hopping and twisting in a crazed victory dance. After a couple minutes of reveling in her triumph, Abigail straightened herself, put on a smug grin, and sat on Ben's lap.

"Say it, Ben," she coyly whispered into his ear. He sighed melodramatically.

"I am not superior."

"Ah, that's what I like to hear," Abigail purred. Ben rolled his eyes and smiled as he snaked an arm around Abigail's waist.

"Let's stop competing for a little while," he said submissively.

"Benjamin Gates, we will always be competing, whether you like it or not." But when they kissed, they were equals, if only for a little while.


End file.
